Hereinafter, a communication environment of communication between devices according to the present invention will be briefly described.
P2P (Peer to Peer) communication literally refers to a communication between an electronic device and another electronic device. As a broader definition, P2P refers to a wireless or wired communication between electronic devices, or to a communication between a user-controlled device and a machine. However, recently, P2P has generally been defined as a wireless communication between an electronic device and another electronic device, which is performed without any human involvement.
When the concept of P2P communication was first adopted in the early 1990's, P2P communication was merely understood and recognized as the concept of remotely controlled communication or telematics, and the related market was also limited to such concept. However, over the past few years, P2P communication has been under development at a remarkable rate and has now evolved to a market drawing global attention. Most particularly, the P2P communication has greatly influenced diverse fields including Fleet Management, remote monitoring of devices and equipments, smart meter for measuring the operation time of a construction equipment installation and for automatically measuring the usage amount of heat or electricity in an applied market related to the Point of Sales (POS) and security. The P2P communication that is to be used in the future is expected to be used and applied for a wider scope of usage in association with the conventional mobile communication and high speed wireless internet or low power communication solutions, such as Wi-Fi and Zigbee, thereby becoming the basis for expanding its market domain to the B2C (Business to Consumer) market, and not being limited only to the B2B (Business to Business) market.
Hereinafter, the above-described term P2P may be used as an alternative term for D2D (Device to Device), M2M (Machine to Machine), and so on.